Historias de Amor
by Lolit
Summary: Un programa interactivo. Una narradora quejona y una conductora un poco loca. Historias de Amor mezcladas con canciones y un toque especial de humor. En esta entrega: TomGinnyHarry. Inv. Especial: Erica Riddle.


Historias de Amor

MUNDOS ALTERNOS – FIC INTERACTIVO

Aclaraciones: como dice arriba, estas historias son de mundos alternos, así que no existe la magia ni nada de eso, solo en algunas oportunidades, cuando sea requerido. ¿Entendido? Y generalmente cada capítulo es una historia de amor aparte. Espero lo disfruten. Además historias de amor es un programa televisivo, que si es mágico, bueno, ya lo entenderán XD. Y es interactivo, así que podrán participar cuando gusten.

Solo espero que salgan todas las negritas y cursivas. ¡Por favor! No estoy pidiendo mucho.

Eso sí, hay algunas que las haré como song fic, es que son mi debilidad. Sin más que agregar, decir o aclarar, los dejo con la primer entrega de "Historias de Amor". Si quieren una pareja en especial, o los hijos de nuestros personajes preferidos de la serie de Harry Potter, es tan solo cuestión de pedirlo.

Si quieren leer algo un poquito largo, n_nUU, están en el lugar correcto =D. ¡Qué lo disfruten!

**_°Entrega 1°_**

Aclaraciones: Tom Riddle, y la jovencita que luego revelaremos su nombre, tienen casi la misma edad ¿Entendido? ¡Lo supuse! Y también, este es un songfic, que la letra de la canción estará en _cursiva_, y en **negrita**.

DEDICADO A ERICA RIDDLE Y A ANNIE MALFOY, Y TAMBIÉN SE LO DEDICO A UNA PERSONA SÚPER ESPECIAL, LINDA, MODESTA, QUE LA QUIERO DEMASIADO, Y NO SÉ QUE HARÍA SI ELLA NO EXISTIERA, O SEA: YO XD

Las luces del estudio se encienden. Hay una mujer de un espeso cabello castaño, sosteniendo un micrófono y arreglándose la ropa rosada que hacia, notablemente, juego con la decoración del estudio. El lugar estaba decorado con corazones de color rojo y rosa, algunos partidos la medio, o mal recortados y otros con flechas atravesándolos. Atrás había un notable cartel que decía "Historias de Amor", que era el nombre del programa.

Una luz verde se prendió, que decía "En vivo".

Conductora: ¡Buenas noches a todos! Bienvenidos a la primera entrega de "Historias de Amor". Aquí compartiremos historias de amor, creo que eso es más que notable – mueca irónica – mostraremos bellas o dramáticas historias, en varios mundos alternos. Ustedes serán los que elegirán las parejas que se verán. En esta primera parte, veremos a Tom Riddle, que está enamorado de una jovencita, que aún no se revelará al nombre hasta la segunda parte, que se verá que siente ella. Este mundo alterno, fue pedido por Erica.  – Mostrando a una adolescente sentada en un sillón pomposo de color rosa - Así como hizo ella, pueden hacerlo ustedes, y de seguro se preguntaran como, es fácil, envíen una carta, o si no, vayan debajo de todo y aprieten el botoncito simpático que dice "Go" y listo. Se preguntaran como conseguimos averiguar todo esto, sobre que sienten, bueno, nosotros somos magos y hechiceras, y usamos nuestros poderes para nuestra diversión, y para la de ustedes. Sonará una bella música de fondo, y también una tercera voz narrará lo que sucede o lo que piensa nuestro protagonista. 

Narradora: Esto es ilegal... – murmuró la jovencita, que sería la narradora, y la que eligió la música.

Conductora: ¡No es ilegal!

Narradora: ¡Que sí! Se aprovechan nomás porque ellos no verán, o leerán esto... Además no tienen derecho en meterse en los pensamientos de ellos, eso si es más que ilegal.

Conductora: ¡Que no! – dijo disgustada - Disculpen esta interrupción, - dijo mirando a la cámara con vos melosa y con una notoria sonrisa forzada - ¡mejor sigamos con la primera parte de esta primer entrega! – dijo entusiasmada mientras dejaba el micrófono e iba a correr a la niña que la interrumpió, que se fue corriendo, la mujer le recordaba a cierta profesora de D.C.A.O. – mientras que la "ganadora", o sea Erica, miraba todo con una gotita al lado de su cabeza.

Un video comenzó a verse, mientras la "narradora" comenzaba a prepararse, ya sin ser perseguida por la mujer. La suave música comenzó a escucharse.

**°Primera Parte°**

Canción: "Una canción de Amor"

Cantante: Gianmarco

Aclaración: lo que esta en _cursiva_, es lo que dice la narradora.

Protagonista: Tom Riddle****

****

****

**_Hace mucho no sentía  
Lo que siento en este día_**

****

_Mojó su cara con esa agua que estaba fría, que caía rápidamente por la canilla que estaba abierta. Se secó rápidamente y se dirigió con paso lento y decidido hacia su aula, su clase empezaba en cinco minutos. Tendría el tiempo suficiente para llegar, y de seguro le sobraría. Estaba en los corredores, muchas personas pasaban por su lado, charlando o apurándose para su clase, revisando si no se olvidaban de nada. Divisó un grupo de chicas que estaban conversando animadamente en la puerta de una de las aulas. Se quedó particularmente observando a una de ellas, el cabello suave le caía por debajo de sus hombros, con suaves ondas de un color como el fuego ardiente. Los ojos castaños de la jovencita se quedaron mirándolo, con intriga, curiosidad. Sintió como un cosquilleo se formaba en su estómago, y unas curiosas maripositas revoloteaban alegremente dentro de él. ¿Qué sería eso? Siguió caminando lo que quedaba del trayecto hasta su aula, dejando atrás la mirada de la pelirroja, que lo seguía con la mirada hasta que entró en el lugar donde ya no podía divisarlo._

**_No puede explicarme nada   
Sólo tengo tu mirada  
Aquí clavada entre mis ojos_**

****

_Trataba de prestar atención a su clase de Matemáticas, aunque tampoco lo necesitaba demasiado. Era el mejor alumno del todo el colegio, con calificaciones envidiables. Lo tenía todo, o eso era lo que todos pensaban. Hizo rápidamente su ejercicio, sin ningún esfuerzo, era demasiado sencillo. Se detuvo de pronto, la imagen de esa jovencita volvía a su ser en cada instante, recordándole que siempre estaría ahí. Se había introducido en su vida sin proponérselo, ni siquiera ello lo sabía, y no había hecho nada para hacerlo. Desde que la vio, el primer día de clases en su segundo año en su secundaria, en lo que sería el primero de la jovencita, no podía olvidar esa mirada. Su rostro mostraba nerviosismo, y sus ojos castaños brillaban, tenían un brillo especial, nunca había visto unos ojos así. Y desde ese primer encuentro a lo lejos, no podía sacársela de la mente, era inevitable. Hasta había averiguado todo lo que pudo sobre ella, aunque no entendía él porque lo hacía, o simplemente no quería aceptarlo. Él era uno de los jóvenes más guapos y codiciado de todo el colegio. A pesar de su semblante serio, su mirada penetrante, intimidante, sus ojos fríos, su arrogancia e ironía y su tono no muy amable al hablar con las demás personas. Dejó su lápiz de escribir a un lado, no tenía sentido seguir con algo en lo que no podía concentrarse, además no era necesario hacer los demás ejercicios ya que su profesora bien sabía que podía hacerlos sin ninguna dificultad. No tuvo mejor opción que rendirse, seguir con sus pensamientos y observar en su mente el rostro de la chica, tratando de contar en su mente sus adorables pecas._

**_Sólo tengo un raro antojo  
De extrañarte cada día  
Y ser parte de tus días_**

****

_Dejó el tenedor a un lado. La buscó con la mirada pero no la encontró. ¿Dónde estaría? Comenzó extrañamente a extrañar verla, aunque sea de lejos. Ya se había acostumbrado a no tenerla cerca, bien sabía que eso era más que imposible, eran tan distintos. Ella era una niña tierna, dulce, que se preocupaba por los demás, siempre mostraba una sonrisa aunque tuviera ganas de salir corriendo e ir a llorar solitariamente. Ofrecía su hombro para que lloren en él, aunque fuese ella la que necesitara uno para llorar. Escuchaba a quien lo necesitara, era solidaria y amable. ¿Y él? Daría todo lo que fuera por tenerla cerca más de un minuto. ¿Era mucho pedir? ¿Acaso el no podía ser feliz? Él no había pedido en ningún momento poder enamo... ¡Ni siquiera podía pensar ni pronunciar esa palabra! Aún no quería entrar en razón, bueno, no quería reconocerlo. ¡Pero! Pero... quería verla. Cabeceaba de vez en cuando, a ver si la veía entrar por la enorme puerta. Era la hora del almuerzo, aunque siempre le daban dos horas para hacerlo porque algunos tenían una que otra hora extra. ¡Eso era! ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Ese día ella tenía una hora de más, se sabía de memoria su horario, lo había averiguado a toda costa. De seguro estaba distraído, ¿Y pensando en quién? No es necesario aclararlo. Dejó de comer. Necesitaba verla, si no se moriría de un ataque de extrañamiento. ¿Acaso eso existía? Bueno, sí, pero eso no viene al caso ahora, no es el punto importante. ¿Por qué me dan a veces unas líneas tan absurdas para decir? No le sale lo chistoso, esto es amor ¿Qué no entienden? Mejor sigo con esto, antes que esa bruja me comience a perseguir.**  
  
**_

**_Yo no puedo hablar de nada  
Lo único que hago es mirarte_**

****

_La tarde estaba terminando, mientras el sol desaparecía a lo lejos, siguiendo su camino. Tom estaba sentado en el suelo, mientras hacia algo rutinario para él. La observaba a lo lejos, mientras ella estaba charlando con sus amigas. ¿Por qué no se levantaba de una buena vez e iba y le decía todo y listo? ¡Pero no! El orgullo es más importante ¿Verdad? ¿Tan difícil era dejar que tu corazón hable por ti? ¡Pero claro! El "témpano de hielo" de ese colegio no podía manchar su reputación ¿O no? ¿Qué acaso es ser más frío, arrogante y demás "cualidades" tenía miedo? ¡Exacto! ¿Miedo a qué? ¿A perder tu fama? ¡No! ¡Miedo a ser rechazado! ¿Pero que ganas en no intentarlo? Por lo menos sabrías lo que ella siente y dejas de darte azotes contra la pared especulando en lo que pasaría, o en estar formando hipótesis absurdas, con bases que ni siquiera sabes sin son reales. ¡Por Dios! ¡Vamos de una vez! ¡Levántate de ahí y ve con ella! ¡¿Qué esperas?! Es ahora o nunca. Es tu oportunidad, ¡Mira! Ha quedado sola, sus amigas no están. ¡VE! ¡Sí! ¡Es una orden! _

****

**_Una que otra carcajada  
No controlo mis palabras  
  
_**

_Se levantó de su lugar, sin perderla de vista.Seguía paso a paso cada movimiento de la jovencita. Cuando se movía, cuando volteaba, cuando hacía todo. Apretó los puños para intentar calmar sus nervios, que no consiguió muy exitosamente que digamos. No era tan difícil que digamos, tenía que llegar y soltar todo lo que sentía de una. Él podría hacerlo. Se detuvo de pronto dudando, ¿Seguir o no seguir? ¡Estaba tan cerca! No podía rendirse ahora, tenía que seguir con lo que estaba por hacer, tenía el valor suficiente, no podía ese valor desaparecer o tomarse vacaciones justo ahora. ¡Un poco más! Después de todo eso, estaría mucho más tranquilo, ya que de una vez pudo desahogarse, quitarse ese enorme peso de enzima. ¡Era la oportunidad para saber bien lo que sentía por esa chica! Él por qué la extrañaba tanto cuando no la veía, él por qué siempre rondaba en su mente y estaba en cada uno de sus pensamientos, y por qué se ponía tan nervioso como ahora. Todo tenía que apuntar a algo. ¿Y ese algo era...?_

**_Y cuando voy a buscarte  
Mis latidos se aceleran_**

****

_Empeza recitar un discurso mental, lo que sería que tendría que decirle a la hermosa jovencita que se había quedado mirándolo, ya que ella era la única persona que estaba en el lugar, y seguramente la estuviese buscando a ella, ¿No es así?. Regresando a nuestro Tom, que dejó de observar al piso y dirigió sus hermosos e únicos ojos rojos hacia la chica de ojos castaños que lo miraba curiosa. Su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente, un poco más. Llegó a donde estaba la jovencita, que se había sentado en uno de los bancos del lugar, donde alrededor se podía apreciar varios tipos de flores, rosas, claveles y demás especies que emanaban olores que llegaban a relajarte. Ambos quedaron en silencio, mientras que Tom ya no podía controlarse, de seguro en cualquier momento no podría más con sus impulsos y la besaría, porque eso era lo que su corazón estaba pidiendo a gritos, y además, él también lo deseaba, y con todas sus fuerzas. Además... ¿Qué pasaría sí lo hacia? Tal vez lo abofetearía, pero eso no arreglaría nada, ya la hubiese besado y eso era lo importante.**  
  
**_

**_Amor con la luna llena  
Sólo quiero regalarte_**

****

_El sol ya había seguido su total camino y había desaparecido completamente, dejando su luminoso lugar, a un perfecto cielo azul oscuro y a las estrellas del firmamento que brillaban con intensidad, y completando el maravilloso espectáculo, se encontraba una hermosa, completa y brillante, gracias al Sol, luna llena, que iluminaba a los dos jóvenes que aún seguían mirándose, cuestionándose que estaba pasando, solo con la mente, solo con una mirada. ¡Que cosas puede decir una mirada! Y como dice el refrán que una vez me dijo mi abuelita, en paz descanse, y de paso aprovecho para decir que la extraño, bueno volviendo al refrán, este era, es y será: "Una mirada vale más que mil palabras", y así es, muy cierto y muy sabio para quién lo "inventó" y para todas las personas que lo dicen y lo recuerdan. Y este no es mejor ejemplo, para fortalecer este sabio refrán. Y dejando de lado al refrán, que váyase a saber porque se introdujo en mi relato, continuo relatando lo que está sucediendo con estos dos, tan adorables que se ven._

****

**_Coro:_**

**_Una canción de amor  
De la penumbra   
Siento que nace una luz  
Siento tus manos y presiento  
Que eras tú que estás muy cerca  
No puedo creer   
Que tu amor abrió mi puerta_**

**_(repite)_**

****

_Y esta historia aún no termina, el amor de este joven es grandioso y enorme, fue un flechazo a primera vista, fue flechado por la flecha de Cupido y eso que ese día no era el de San Valentín, no era catorce de Febrero, era primero de Septiembre, y yo todavía sigo insistiendo él por qué me dan cosas tan idiotas para decir, se mancha mi reputación como narradora, no sé que hago yo metida en algo tan ilegal. Eso pasa porque ya no saben que más poner, solo porque se les ocurre la grandiosa idea de poner cinco líneas de Word como página Web, por cada línea de canción, ¡Claro! ¡Total! La que queda mal en esto soy yo ¿No? Y antes que venga esa desagradable conductora que me recuerda a alguien desagradable, y que me mira muy feo y con solo su aspecto ya me da miedo y de seguro tengo pesadillas que ya se me fueron las ganas de dormirme, me informan que acabo de sobrepasar las cinco líneas de la primera línea de canción, que ya llego a la diez, mejor sigo narrando lo que está sucediendo. Cómo ya habíamos mencionado, Tom, es la persona más fría del lugar ¿Y eso a que se debe? Su pasado, su presente, no era el perfecto niño rico con la familia perfecta que todos creían que él era. Su infancia fue muy cruel, muy oscura. Con solo pensarlo le da escalofríos, y a mi más, que no quiero contarlo, no puedo creer que se atreven a poner algo tan personal en este guión, son unos insensibles y unos ilegales. Dejando de lado su terrible infancia, nos saltamos a su adolescencia, con todo lo que le había pasado, había crecido de una manera muy, especial, se había convertido casi en una persona sin sentimientos, alrededor de él había una barrera imaginaria, por eso no tenía contacto con las personas y se portaba tan desagradable con todos, tan frío, tan distante. No sabía lo que era querer, no sabía lo que era una muestra de afecto, una caricia. Su propio mundo en el que lo habían encerrado a la fuerza, existía solo él, pero de un día para otro había cambiado, sin previo aviso, sin advertencia, solo se había introducido una persona que no se alejaba de ahí, había llegado para quedarse. El rostro infantil de esa niña de once años, lo empezó a comparar con el rostro maduro de esa adolescente, sus ojos castaños ahora se veían más firmes y brillantes, sus pecas no eran tantas pero adornaban su rostro y se la veía tan diferente a las demás, y su hermoso cabello rojo fuego que tantas veces se había imaginado acariciarlo, estaba frente a él. Ella estaba frente a él. Por un impulso que no podía controlar tomó las manos de la jovencita entre las suyas, la sensación en tocarlas era casi indescriptible y la felicidad que sentía era inimaginable. Esas maripositas habían regresado a su estómago con una energía y alegría impresionante, revoloteando de un lado para otro, para avisarle que ahí estaban y ahí se quedarían hasta que soltara las manos de esa chica, que si por él fuera nunca lo haría, quería conservan ese instante para toda la vida, porque si esto era uno de esos crueles sueños en los que por alguna extraña razón del destino él lograba ser feliz, deseaba simplemente seguir soñando y continuar ahí hasta el fin de sus días. No quiso mirar su rostro en esos momentos en los cuales estaba tomando sus manos, no porque no deseaba verla con los ojos del interior, como una vez le había dicho un profesor que no recordaba cual pero que no viene al caso, no quería observarla por la razón que él sentía que ella estaba disfrutando ese momento, pero esa era la utopía más cruel que hubiese pensado. Una luz al final del oscuro pasillo se encendía, ¿Eso era parte de la sensación que sentía al tocar sus manos? ¿Ella sería la persona capaz de sacarlo de esa oscuridad? ¿Y si ella no aceptaba? ¿Por qué tenía que quererla tanto? Hasta en ese momento había llegado a pensar que ella era la razón de su existir. _

**_Sólo quiero terminar  
Esta corta melodía_**

**_Explicándote en mis días   
Mis deseos de quererte_**

****

_No tuvo más remedio de mirar esos castaños ojos que estaban confundidos. ¿Podría decirle todo lo que sentía ahora? ¿Tendría más valor del que pudo demostrar? ¿Tenía otra opción? ¿Pero ella que diría? ¿Le pegaría? ¿Lo insultaría? ¿Correría o lloraría? ¿Se reiría de él? ¿Estaría en ridículo frente a todos por enamorarse o porque todos creerían que él tenía oportunidad con ella? ¿Sus hermanos se molestarían? ¿Qué diría su familia y la familia de ella? ¿Ella le contaría a todas sus amigas y se reirán escandalosamente de él? ¿Podría soportar toda esa pena lo que quedaba de colegio? ¿Soportaría ya no poder a ver esos ojos castaños? ¿Tendría que andar todo el día evitándola por los pasillos? ¿No comería junto a los demás por temor de sentirse peor de que lo se sentía al estar cuestionándose todas estas cosas a la ves? ¿Puedo dejar de hacer preguntas? ¡Que bien! Ya me estaba traumando, con el trauma que me quedó al ser perseguida por la conductora me alcanza y me sobra, ¡Claro! Los que tienen que pagar luego el psiquiatra son mis padres, porque ya el psicólogo no me alcanza. Dejando mis traumas personales y profesionales de lado, sigo con estos dos mientras me pica mi oreja derecha ¡Están hablando bien de mí! Soy tan feliz, yo que pensaba que por culpa de todo lo que estoy diciendo ya me querían tirar una que otra cosa, y mejor no les doy idea y... ¡Ustedes del otro lado guarden esas armas peligrosas! Mejor sigo de una vez, como iba a decir, Tom estaba formulándose otro discurso mental, ya que le primero ni siquiera lo había comenzado a decir. ¿Qué empezaría a decirle? Algo así como... "¡Hola! No sé si sabes, pero yo soy Tom Riddle, y quería decirte que me gustas y por eso estoy aquí y te estoy tomando las manos así porque quise y tengo ganas de besarte y no me importan las consecuencias" ¡Alto! Mataré al guionista, esto no era lo que piensa Tom, esto es lo que tu quisiste que pensara Tom, tú eres otro ilegal guionista del diablo. Y como yo no quiero parecerme a ustedes, porque yo no soy una ilegal, no diré realmente lo que está pensando Tom, no me meto en sus pensamientos como ustedes, grupo de ilegales. _

**_De poder volver a verte  
De engreírte tiernamente  
Cada minuto del día  
Y cantarte eternamente_**

****

_¡Ya no aguantaba ni un instante más! Ahora sí le diría de una buena vez que deseaba verla todas las veces posibles, de tenerla en sus brazos, de besarla, de amarla, de tenerla junto a él hasta que la muerte pudiera separarlos! Y eso último ya me sonó a discurso de casamiento, y a un agregamiento especial del guionista. Podría haberlo hecho tranquilamente, aunque sus nervios estaban de detenerlo, si no fuese por ese ser sumamente desagradable de cabellos negros y revueltos portadores de unos ojos brillantes esmeraldas que se había acercado hacia ellos rompiendo el clima romántico y suspensivo. Esto ya me suena a triángulo amoroso, aunque si sigo agregando personas que aparecen de la nada esto ya tomará forma de cuadrado, pentágono o hasta de octágono, que espero que no sea porque mi gargantita ya está exigiéndome un caramelito de menta. Bruscamente separaron sus manos que tan lindos se estaban viendo, que ya parecían una joven pareja de enamorados haciendo una promesa de amor eterno, que si fuese por Tom, ya estuviesen haciéndola, y váyase a saber la opinión de la pelirroja, que es una parte muy importante en todo esto. El pelinegro de cabellos desordenados que parecía que estaba "peinado" así a propósito para ver más guapo, que a mi opinión, fracasaba enormemente, yo le echo porras a Tom, ¡Vamos Tom, no te dejes vencer por ese inútil! Ejem, bueno, me controlo de una vez y sigo con este espectáculo que se volvió más emocionante de lo que se encontraba. La pelirroja estaba más confundida que un cerdo en un colegio. ¡Bueno! No se me ocurrió otra cosa mejor que decir, no me echen la culpa, este guionista puso algo peor. Volviendo a esto, Tom estaba más que decidido en enfrentarse a quién fuese por el amor de la pelirroja, pero dirigió la mirada a esos ojos castaños y divisó cierta confusión, que prefirió dejar las cosas así, no tenía otra opción, ella era más importante que todo, más importante que su propia felicidad, ya que por ella sacrificaría lo que fuese. Y sin dar vuelta atrás, sin voltear y verla por última vez, emprendió su camino hacia adentro del colegio, esperando que por lo menos, hubiese quedado algo para cenar porque las mariposas dejaron el lugar vacío y quedó hambriento._  
  
  


**_Coro_**

****

_¿Qué se pensaban? ¿Qué iba a poner la letra de toda la cancioncita para que apareciera en esa pantalla de allá así ustedes pueden cantar mientras? ¡No mis queridos! ¡Se están equivocando! No por nada en el anterior coro puse "repetir", no iba a relatar otras treinta y cincos líneas más y tampoco ahora pienso hacerlo. Está bien que sepa improvisar, ya que este guionista deja espacios en blanco y tenga que empezar a hablar yo, o cuando pone cosas realmente leíbles, y tenga que otra vez yo empezar a narrar váyase a saber que cosa, decí que mi imaginación es enorme que no cabría nunca en este estudio tan amplio para nada, ya que solo estamos pocas personas por aquí. Volviendo al tema de que el guionista es pésimo, voy a aclararles que reprobó redacción, no sé como consiguió este puesto, pero sé la respuesta, necesitaban a alguien tan ilegal como ellos y además, era el único para el puesto. Mejor sigo con esto, porque mi gargantita ya me está pidiendo a gritos caramelitos de menta._  
  
  


**_No puedo creer  
Que tu amor abrió mi puerta_**

_Solitariamente se recostó en su cama, en realidad no probó bocado alguno, porque en realidad no tenía ganas de hacerlo, entonces, lo de que tenía hambre fue una agregación de ese guionista ilegal. Observaba el techo, mientras de reojo veía como sus compañeros de cuarto entraban al lugar. Como no se llevaban bien entre todos se ignoraron y regresaron a sus cosas. Tom se quedó mirando el techo, serio, con su mirada fría, pero con la diferencia que sus ojos estaban tristes, tan tristes como todo su ser. La luz en toda esa oscuridad, la había encontrado, al fin se había dado cuenta, de que sí era ella y nadie más que ella. Pero no estaba con él, ella no estaba con él. De seguro estaba con ese fastidioso pelinegro de lentes, ¿Qué tenía ese que no tenía él? Tal vez es que era amable y bueno, mejor no torturamos con cualidades "aceptables" a nuestro Tom. Se quedó atónito, ¡No se había dado cuenta! Había entendido lo que era querer, lo que era amar, y había experimentado, aunque no lo parece, lo que era, una caricia. _

****

**_°Fin de la Primera Parte°_**

La música dejó de sonar y las imágenes desaparecieron.

Conductora: ¡Muy bello todo! – dijo sonriendo ampliamente, viendo que la narradora quería hablar pero no se escuchaba porque le habían desconectado el micrófono. – y antes que me olvide... ¿Te gusto la primera parte Erica?

Erica: ¡Si! Estuvo genial...

Conductora: nos alegra muchísimo, ya que este programa es dedicado para ti, y tu que estás del otro lado, evía tu carta, que el próximo programa puede ser tuyo – sonriendo muy al estilo publicidad - Y ahora nos vamos a una pausa, y ya regresamos con más: Historias de Amor. – retazos de la anterior canción se comenzaron a escuchar, porque el que musicaliza no había hecho una canción como la gente y querían pasarle la responsabilidad a la adorable narradora. –

Un cartelito hizo su esperada aparición "En Pausa"

Narradora: ¡Al fin! ¿Podrían traerme esos benditos caramelos de menta? ¿Y por qué desconectaron mi micrófono? ¡Ilegales!

Conductora: ¬¬U tus comentarios son patéticos

Narradora: ¿Te haz visto en un espejo? Volviendo al guión – viendo con temor la cara de la conductora - ¿No podría hacerlo un poco mejor?

Guionista: ¡Hazlo tú si eres tan lista!

Narradora: ¡Si es lo que hice durante toda la narración!

Productora General: ¿Quién contrato a esa narradora tan... peculiar? – interrogó a la conductora.

Conductora: Fue usted n_nUU'' – dijo con sonrisa forzada adorable y con voz ultra melosa, todos le temían a la productora general.

Productora General: ¿Me está diciendo que yo contrate a esa narradora? – poniéndose furiosa

Conductora: Si n_nUU – retrocedió un paso.

Productora General: ¿Está segura ¬¬? – avanzando otro paso

Conductora: Ehhhhh – temiendo por su vida – ejem, no, no, ¿Cómo cree? Usted no fue querida Productora.

Productora General: Así está mejor. ¿Podrían traerle los condenados caramelos a esa narradora?

Después de más quejas y un discurso enorme de más de treinta y cinco líneas por departe de la narradora, persecuciones de la conductora, más quejas de la narradora, y que no encontraban una canción para la chica, más quejas de la narradora, la pérdida de paciencia de la productora general, y más quejas de la narradora, esto tenía que continuar.

Narradora: ¡Él es el encargado de la música! – señalando al sujeto que estaba muy concentrado comiendo un chocolate - ¡Qué se creen! ¿Qué soy? ¿Una biblioteca discográfica? – miró rápidamente a todos – Mejor no me contesten – saliéndole una gota a su costado, muy al estilo animé.

Y sí, más quejas de la narradora.

¡Necesitaban una canción ya! Y si es lo posible, una nueva narradora. Se veían personas desesperadas yendo de un lado para otro, probando una que otra canción, son unos desorganizados, tenían que haberlo hecho antes, y entre tanto tumulto, se escuchaban claramente más quejas de la adorable narradora.

Y el guionista, que no tenía nada que hacer, se le ocurrió la brillante idea que ahora pongan a pelinegro de lentes, así mientras tenían tiempo para la canción de la pelirroja, y la Productora General estuvo de acuerdo, a pesar de las quejas de la narradora.

Por suerte que el problema de la canción del pelinegro de lentes estuvo solucionado de inmediato, ya que la narradora, entre bufido y bufido, encontró la canción sin proponérselo, ya que puso unos de sus CD's y ahí estaba la canción, y se eligió de inmediato.

Más corridas y venidas, ya que el guionista "ilegal" y más magos y hechiceras ilegales, tenían que conseguir las imágenes, la letra de la canción, y meterse, ilegalmente, en sus pensamientos. 

Todo eso mientras intentaban conseguir una condenada canción para la pelirroja, ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? Todo por culpa de los desorganizados ilegales.

Pasadas unas varias y casi cinco largas horas, entre más quejas de la narradora, por fin comenzarían la segunda parte de la primera entrega del programa, que muchos pensaban que este sería la única emisión de este desastre ilegal.

Un cartel, no muy deseado, apareció "En Vivo"

Todo se calmó de repente, la cara gruñona de la conductora, lucía una sonrisa forzada y adorable, con su voz melosa, comenzó a hablar.

Conductora: aquí proseguimos con la esperada – mueca más que falsa - segunda parte de la primer entrega de Historias de Amor – "espero que sea la única, no veo la hora de salir de este sitio de locos, por lo menos mantenerme alejada de esa desesperante narradora" – bien, está segunda parte tratará de ese misterioso pelinegro, los dejo con esto, y con nuestra querida narradora – mueca sarcástica y súper falsa. – espero disfrutes esto Erica

Erica: ¡Si! Por supuesto

**_°Segunda Parte°_**

Canción: "Eres"

Cantante: Café Tacuba

Aclaración: lo que esta en _cursiva_, es lo que dice la narradora.

Protagonista: El pelinegro de lentes (Ejem, es Harry Potter, eso me pasa por dejar que le narradora escriba por mi, la denunciaré con la Productora General XD)

****

**_Eres, lo que más quiero_**

**_En este mundo, eso, eres_**

****

_Estaba intentando, en lo que se podía, hacer sus deberes. Pero era algo imposible. Él era el "niño que vivió", sobreviviendo a un ataque de terroristas, váyase a saber como lo logró, sobrevivió, y por eso es tan famoso, dicen que tiene un sexto sentido, pero no el de ver muertos, ese es para el niñito de la película que por cierto vi el otro día. Volviendo con el pelinegro de lentes, su problema para no poder hacer esa redacción para la profesora de literatura, no era porque era malo en esa área, como nuestro guionista, si no porque tenía casi al frente una pelirroja distracción. Dejó las tareas ahí a un lado, como un caso pendiente para después, total tenía solo ¿Un día? Para hacerla. Mejor seguía antes de dormirse. Siguió observándola, como si de eso dependiera en ese momento su existir. Pero era inevitable, la quería y demasiado. La había visto cuando él tenía once años, pero no le había prestado la suficiente atención, ni los años siguientes. Se había dado cuenta ese año, que ella no era simplemente la hermanita de su mejor amigo, si no la chica a la cual él quería. Y mucho._

**_Mi pensamiento más_**

**_Profundo También, eres_**

****

_Le atraía mucho su forma de ser, era tan especial. Adoraba sus pecas, la hacían ver tan infantil, pero tan única a la vez. Era todo tan confuso. La quería, lo sabía, la extrañaba, lo sabía, y la pensaba, lo sabía, pero... ¿Por qué se dio cuenta tan tarde? Había perdido unos años, pensando que le gustaba otra chica, pero no, la había tenido tantos años cerca... y ahora se daba cuenta, justo ahora. Tarde. Pero... ¿Cómo dice ese refrán? ¡A sí! "Más vale tarde que nunca" Aunque para ser sincera, espero que no le funcione, por idiota, yo le echo porras a Tom. ¡No te dejes Tom! Ejem... bien... sigamos. ¿A quién le importaba lo que pasó en la independencia de su país? Seguro que a la profesora, no por nada le había dejado de tarea un trabajo práctico de diez hojas. Pero no tenía ganas. Había pasado hace mucho tiempo y no venía al caso. El presente era más lindo, y más aún si estaba pintado de rojo. Era un panorama hermoso. Suspiró. Mejor si pensaba en hacer el trabajo, después de todo, podía observarla cuanto quisiera luego._

**_Tan sólo dime lo_**

**_Que hago aquí me, tienes._**

****

_Agarró fuerte su lápiz negro. Le fastidiaba mucho la clase de literatura, y más, teniéndola como primera clase de ese día. Y lo peor de todo, es que tenía que hacer una poesía. Y urgente si no quería que lo reprobaran. Trató de concentrarse, por suerte no tenía cerca una pelirroja distracción, aunque invadía sus pensamientos igualmente. Estúpida consigna, del estúpido examen. ¿No era tan difícil, no? Miró hacia sus costados, hacia uno de sus lados, ahí estaba su mejor amiga, que escribía concentradamente y muy rápido, ella no tenía dificultades. Y a su otro costado, estaba su mejor amigo, que bueno, por lo menos estaba en la misma situación que él. Por lo menos era un consuelo, aunque luego, tanto su profesora como su mejor amiga, les estarían dando un discurso de más de treinta y cinco líneas, y eso que no es mucho decir. Se concentró. Imposible. Bueno, no quedaba de otra, escribiría un poema sobre ella, por lo menos sería más fácil ¿No? Comenzó a escribir, las palabras le salían fácilmente. Entregó el examen, de seguro no tendría diez, pero no estuvo tan mal._

****

**_Eres, cuando despierto_**

**_Lo primero eso, eres_**

****

_Otro día había aparecido en ese colegio. El sol intentaba entrar por las ventanas que estaban cerradas y las cortinas evitaban su entrada. Abrió las ventanas, para que el sol pudiera despertar a sus compañeros. Se duchó mientras escuchaba que su mejor amigo se quejaba por el sol. Se cambió, ya no tenía cara de sueño, el agua le había hecho bien, aparte de relajarlo un poco. Bajó las escaleras tarareando una canción mentalmente. Y ahí estaba. Con su prolijo uniforme, su cabello cayéndole suavemente, y su sonrisa impregnada en su rostro, mientras hablaba con una alumna de primero. La chica lo miró en las escaleras y le sonrió en forma de saludo y continuó hablando con la niña. Harry se quedó maravillado, adoraba esos saludos. Ya se habían vuelto costumbre, y siempre esperaba que apareciera otro día, para que el saludo se repitiera una y otra vez. Su mejor amigo bajó luego de él, mientras seguía viéndola a lo lejos. Fueron a desayunar, ya estaba contando mentalmente los segundos que pasaban sin poder verla. Las horas de clase eran eternas.   _

****

**_Lo que a mi vida le_**

**_Hace falta si no, vienes_**

****

_Comía su desayuno muy concentradamente, aunque le prestaba más atención a la puerta del comedor para ver si ella entraba, qué a lo que estaba hablando su mejor amiga, que supuestamente era muy importante. Después de que Hermione siguiera hablando, terminó. Sus amigos le dieron la razón, aunque no sabía que había estado diciendo todo ese tiempo. Ella bufó, pero en parte los entendió. La chica miró a Harry, como miraba, no muy disimuladamente hacia la entrada del lugar, y le murmuró un notable: "No se tardará". Harry le sonrió. Aunque ninguno de los dos sabía que la chica ya había desayunado de antemano. Lástima. Se dirigieron hacia los laboratorios, esa mañana tenían, por desgracia, Química, tenían que hacer uno que otro experimento. Que no le entusiasmaba a nadie. ¡Díganme a mí! Que me mandan a un colegio muggle, y encima técnica, y tengo talleres todos los días, mejor dejo de recordar, que me dieron escalofríos. Comenzó nuevamente su conteo mental, aunque rápidamente lo dejó, su profesor de Química no le agradaba en lo absoluto. _

**_Lo único, preciosa,_**

**_Que mi mente habita hoy._**

****

_¿A quién le importaba las sales binarias? ¿Cómo era que se formaban? ¿Cómo se nombraban? ¿Y las ternarias? ¿Los hidróxidos? ¿Los ácidos? ¿Las sales oxigenadas? ¿Cómo era la regla clásica? ¿Y la desarrollada? ¿Cómo sé graficaba según Lewis? ¿Qué era todo eso tan asqueroso? Condenado examen, ¿Por qué todos tenían que tomar examen esa semana? Era fastidioso, hubiese preferido una clase de práctica, no una teórica y encima con examen, tal vez era eso lo que les estuvo diciendo toda la mañana su amiga, eso pasa por no escucharla. Realmente las práctica eran más llevaderas, aunque se hacían con mucho cuidado de no explotar nada, con no quemarse con los químicos y esas cosas, y además, no había ninguna clase en que su compañero Neville explotara algo, de suerte se sentaba un poco alejado, porque no sería tan lindo si te alcanzara esa explosión. Mejor no volvía a su examen, era feo. Mejor volvía a sus pensamientos de ka pelirroja, aunque lo pensó dos veces, no quería que lo reprobaran tampoco en es materia. _

**_¿Qué mas puedo decirte?_**

**_Tal vez puedo mentirte, sin razón_**

****

_Tan mal, como decir mal o súper mal no le había ido en el bonito examen preparado por su no preferido profesor. ¿Qué seguía ahora? Geografía. Por lo menos tenía algo de positivo. Viajaba mucho por su mente, aunque no tan lejos, siempre era hacia unas aulas un poco alejada de la suya, pero la cosa es que se ubicaba geográficamente en la escuela, para eso si que era bueno. La observo mientras ella estaba charlando con unas amigas, pero... ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿Ella estaba mirando a Riddle? ¿Riddle estaba mirándola a ella? ¡No permitiría eso de ninguna manera! Aunque lo hubiese hecho si no es que Hermione y Ron lo introdujeron, un poco disimulados, hacia el aula de geografía, el profesor ya estaba por entrar. Estaba que lanzaba fuego por sus ojos esmeralda, estaba muy celoso, reitero y corrijo, muy pero muy celoso. Estaba más que furioso sentado en su silla, mientras le entregaban una hoja, sí... ¡Examen! ¡Que fastidio más fastidioso!_

**_Pero lo que hoy siento_**

**_Es que sin ti estoy muerto,_**

**_Pues eres, lo que más quiero_**

**_En este mundo, eso eres._**

****

_Terminó su fastidioso examen de Geografía, había sido fácil. Ahora si podía dedicar el tiempo que le restaba de clase para poder enfocar sus pensamientos hacia la pelirrojo y a ese tipo que le quería quitar, que por derecho, o eso era lo que él pensaba, le pertenecía. Aunque no le pertenecía. Eran solo amigos, aunque tampoco eran tan íntimos, podría decirse que eran conocidos, pero también amigos. Bueno, algo así, todo lo que quieran, menos novios, aunque él lo deseara con todo su corazón. Pero si no hablaba... ella no era adivina. Pero seguía pensando que ella le pertenecía, porque sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él, aunque lo que él no sabía era que eso era falso, ella no sentía eso, aunque es mejor no ponerlo ahora y ponerlo cuando sea su turno. Comenzó a repetir las imágenes de hace un buen rato, la forma en que "ese" miraba a SU princesa, y como ella también lo miraba, con sus hermosos ojos castaños. ¿Qué pasaba ahí? ¿Acaso ella...? ¡No! ¡No podía ser! ¿O si? Apretó sus puños fuertemente, el coraje, la ira, los celos... lo estaban dominando. Tenía que calmarse. No podía estar especulando, haciendo falsas acusaciones e imaginarse lo que no pasaba. Ella nunca podría fijarse en un tipo como ese, eran tan diferentes, pertenecían a dos mundos completamente distintos, eran incompatibles, agua y aceite, blanco y negro, luz y oscuridad, positivo y negativo, no tenía nada en común, nada, nunca podrían estar juntos, nunca, además ni siquiera se querían. Pero lo que él pelinegro no sabía es que... los polos opuestos se atraen, pobre ingenuo._

_En cambio él... iban a la misma casa, porque el internado estaba dividido en casas, larga historia para andar contándola ahora. Pertenecían al equipo de la casa, que jugaban en un campeonato de fútbol. Él era el capitán. Le gustaban muchas cosas a ambos, eran muy parecidos. Era imposible que no pudieran estar juntos. Además, ella lo quería... ¿O no? Bueno, veremos. La cuestión, es que nuestro "querido" ("¡¡aguante Tom!!") Harry, estaba confiado de que ella lo quería. Ahora... ¿Quién es el presumido arrogante? _

**_Eres, el tiempo que_**

**_comparto eso, eres_**

****

_Salió de su aula como alma que lleva el diablo (o en nuestro mundo, como alma que lleva Voldy... _Todos: ¡No pronuncies ese nombre! _Que sensibles...), caminó unos pasos junto con sus amigos y salieron a tomar aire un rato afuera, después irían a almorzar y así todos felices y contentos, o por lo menos todos menos él. Pasó una hora de estar mirando los pajaritos mientras el sol los acompañaba. Entraron nuevamente adentro, donde su princesa salía del aula, había tenido una hora extra. Los cuatro fueron a almorzar, donde ya casi no había gente, que de seguro estaban afuera, descansando un rato, repasando una que otra cosa porque casi todos estaban con exámenes, o el resto, haciendo los deberes a último momento, que siempre le pasaba eso a él. Se sentaron mientras empezaban a servirse lo que comerían. Mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo, se perdió en esos ojos castaños, tan bonitos e inocentes que se veían. ¡Eso es! No permitiría que ese se acercara a la dueña de esos ojos, no, no lo permitiría, antes, que pase sobre su cadáver. _

**_Lo que la gente_**

**_Promete cuando sé, quiere_**

****

_Después de llenarse y no tener más hambre, de recoger las cosas que necesitaban para sus últimas clases de ese día, de pasear un rato antes que tocara el timbre, había llegado la hora de entrar a clases nuevamente. Por lo menos tendrían recreos, así podían descansar sus mentes, aunque nuestro Harry nunca descansaba sus pensamientos, porque la pelirroja los habitaba día y noche, ni cuando dormía paraba, ya que se aparecía de ves en cuando en sus sueños. Eso le pasa por estar enamorado. La hora se pasaba lentamente, aunque no le prestaba mucha atención a la profesora de Física, y mucho menos a sus ejercicios, parecía que no le importaba mucho sus ejercicios sobre los kilogramos fuerza y mucho menos las tres leyes de Newton, y ni hablar de pasar los kilogramos de masa a los U.T.M., o sea, pasar al MKS o el Técnico, bueno, ustedes entendieron, eso supongo. Lo positivo es que no tenían examen de eso, por ahora... _

**_Mi salvación,_**

**_Mi esperanza y mi fé._**

****

_Cultura y Comunicación sería la última clase de la tarde, por suerte, aunque muchos trataban de no dormirse en esa clase tan aburrida, dictada por la profesora más vieja del colegio, que nadie entendía como una persona de tanta edad, que apenas se acordaba su nombre, aunque por momentos no se lo sabía, seguía dando clases, lo positivo era que se olvidaba de tomarles exámenes, y bueno, muchos usaban esa hora para descansar sus ojitos, o eso era lo que usaban de excusa cuando ella los encontraba durmiendo, pero igual, eso no viene al caso. Sacó la tarea a medias que había intentado hacer hace unas noches atrás. Pero extrañamente, la profesora no lo pidió, y comenzó un tema nuevo, bueno, no tan nuevo, lo habían dado hace tres semanas, pero no era necesario hacérselo acordar. Mientras anotaba las consignas del nuevo trabajo práctico, que ya lo tenía hecho en alguna parte de su desordenada carpeta, sus pensamientos se enfocaron en lo que estaría haciendo su bonita pelirroja. Era un chico muy apropiador. _

**_Soy, el que quererte_**

**_quiere como nadie, soy_**

****

_Caminaba por los abundados pasillos, donde pedía permiso y se disculpaba por chocarse accidentalmente con alguien cuando intentaba seguir su camino. Dejó sus cosas en su habitación, junto con su mejor amigo. Bajaron bromeando y comentando una que otra cosa que había pasado en el día. Le recordó que mañana tenían práctica, y de suerte que le dijo, porque ya se había olvidado, y eso que era el capitán, y uno muy irresponsable vale destacar. Me hizo a acordar a ciertas personitas ilegales que conozco, que bueno, mejor no hablo de personas desagradables. Caminando nuevamente por los pasillos, pero en estos, en los cuales estaban ahora, no estaban muy habitados, casi no había nadie, de seguro estarían aprovechando lo que quedaba de una tarde soleada, porque estaría por anochecer de un momento a otro, y pronto sería la hora de comer, que de pronto recordó que moría de hambre. Acompañó a sus amigos a la biblioteca, buscaron una que otra cosa y siguieron su camino, a váyase a saber donde irían ahora. _

**_Él que te llevaría el sustento_**

**_Día a día, día a día, el que por ti_**

**_Daría la vida, ese soy._**

****

_Sin rumbo alguno, daban una que otra vuelta, hablando de una que otra cosa sin importancia. Se sentaron en el pasto del patio del colegio, bastante alejados de todos, bajo un viejo árbol donde se podía disfrutar una de las mejores sombras del lugar. Se recostó en el pasto apreciando el silencio relajante que recorría su cuerpo mientras aspiraba ese aire sano y puro, sin contar el humo a cigarrillo que había en el lugar, otra ves estudiantes rebeldes haciendo lo que no tenían que hacer, de seguro que de grandes van a ser unos perversos ilegales. Cerró los ojos para volar con su imaginación, yendo a mundos inexistentes, paseando con su mente de un lado a otro, recordando sucesos pasados, o simplemente planificando un futuro distinto, donde el era el héroe de su amada princesa. Imaginaba tener dos o tres hijos, donde quería tener una niña, con las mismas pecas que su amada, y soñaba y escuchaba en su mente su nombre: "Cindy Potter Weasley" sonaba encantador. Y dos niños más, aunque su ilusión era su hija, con sus mismos ojos, verdes esmeralda. _

**_Aquí estoy a tu lado y espero_**

**_Aquí sentado hasta el final._**

_Siguió divagando en el espacio, abrió sus ojos que había cerrado momentos atrás, buscándole formas inexplicables a las nubes, que pasaban a una velocidad un poco rápida, pero igual podían observarse tranquilamente. Señalando con las manos, dibujando en el aire algo in entendible, seguía volando con su imaginación a realidades alternativas, donde se encontraba con sus padres, donde estaba su princesa, todas las personas que quería y deseaba proteger, donde esas personas que solo querían su malestar o simplemente le estorbaban no existían o desaparecían al segundo que querían introducirse en su mundo perfecto, en un mundo donde todos sonreían y no cabían en su felicidad, en donde compartían sonrisas y secretos, donde el era el centro de atención. En un mundo egoísta. Muy egoísta. ¿No podía pensar en los demás? ¿Y si ellos no eran felices aunque él les inventara una sonrisa impregnada en su rostro día y noche? ¿Y sí no deseaban estar ahí? ¿Y sí su princesa pensaba que su felicidad no estaba con él sino con otro? Realmente, muy egoísta.  _

**_No te has imaginado,_**

**_Lo que por ti he esperado,_**

**_Pues eres, lo que yo amo en_**

**_Este mundo eso, eres._**

**_Cada minuto en lo que pienso_**

**_eso, eres, lo que más cuido_**

**_En este mundo eso, eres._**

****

_¡¿35 líneas más?! ¿Ustedes que rayos se creen? Les conviene por su existencia que me traigan más caramelos para calmar mi dolor de garganta y mi desgaste continuo por tanto de que hablar. Les advierto. Volviendo a lo que ahora más importa en este momento, nuestro simpático y adorable (mueca sarcástica más que notable y muy irónica) Harry se levantó del suave pasto, donde había parado de pensar y desear con todas sus energías sus adorados y más desesperados sueños escondidos en su corazón. Sus amigos se habían retirado hace unos escasos instantes, así que decidió caminar sin un rumbo fijo, total, llegaría a la cena después de todo, además, el hambre que tenía hace un rato había desaparecido de la nada. Ya no quedaba mucha gente por esos lugares, además estaba un poco alejado de las cercanías del colegio. Se acercaba paso a paso, instante a instante, momento a momento, mientras respiraba segundo a segundo, caminando lentamente, a donde estaba la pelirroja que se introducía en sus sueños, en sus pensamientos y en su vida sin permiso alguno, aunque al principio intentaba cerrarle el paso se las ingeniaba para entrar, aunque después se acostumbro a la sensación y le daba el pase libre para que hiciera lo que deseaba, aunque era como clavarse a voluntad propia muchos puñales uno detrás de otro. Pero bueno, es alguno de los precios que hay que pagar por sentir esa sensación inevitable, aunque quieras negarlo, uno siempre se va a enamorar, aunque sea no correspondido, el amor es algo fundamental que estará siempre dentro nuestro. Siempre. Siguió dando uno que otro paso mientras miraba el piso, aunque levantaba su rostro de ves en cuando para tratar de divisar cierta cabellera pelirroja. Ya no había estudiantes, de seguro estarían comiendo algo delicioso dentro del colegio. El sol desaparecía en el ocaso. Una suave brisa pasó. Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos. La sensación era relajante. Se quedó un largo tiempo, mientras dejaba que la brisa jugueteara con sus cabellos más que desordenados. Volvió a abrir los ojos, el cielo de la inmensidad estaba adornado por unas brillantes estrellas que se lucían enormemente. Comenzó a imaginarse una cita perfecta, con su princesa, viendo el cielo oscuro de la noche, contemplando una de las bellezas que no se cambian, y que nunca dejaría de observar. La luna llena, parecía sonreírle, buscándole las formas a los cráteres. Siguió su camino, aunque en segundos no pudo continuar. Un espectáculo se desarrollaba con las dos únicas personas que quedaban en el inmenso lugar. Las luces del lugar iluminaba todo a su paso, viendo claramente a los dos adolescentes, parado uno frente a otro, tomados de la mano. Si hubiese sido otra persona, de seguro pasaba lo mas sigilosamente que podía, tratando de no molestar, para que siguieran en lo suyo. Pero esa jovencita no era cualquier estudiante del colegio. Era su princesa pelirroja, tomada de la mano por uno de sus peores enemigos del colegio. Aún no se entendía como se habían desafiado, o simplemente la rivalidad que se tenían a simple vista, tal vez se debía a la antigua rivalidad entre casas rivales, mostrándose el odio la primera ves que se encontraron, su primer día de colegio. El odio crecía día a día, a pesar que su contrincante lo ignoraba, o dolía dedicarle una que otra mueca de desprecio, de arrogancia, o esas que le salían tan bien. La ira crecía dentro de él ¿Cómo se atrevía ese sujeto a sostener las suaves manos de la persona que él más amaba? No tenía derecho, simplemente no podía hacerlo. ¿Acaso él también la quería? ¡Imposible! Personas así no querían ni a sus progenitores. Tratando de contenerse, apretando fuertemente sus puños avanzó lo que quedaba de trecho hasta llegar a ambos jóvenes que en ese momento se miraban fijamente, dependiendo únicamente de eso, como si las personas de alrededor simplemente no existían, y nunca existirán. Se paró delante de los dos. Notó triunfalmente como los dos dejaron bruscamente ese contacto de sus manos, donde pudieron apreciar el sentido de una caricia llena de amor. Los celos lo inundaron notablemente, él quería ser el que estuviera en el lugar del otro pelinegro, él quería sostener las manos de su princesa, ¿Por qué no él? Era injusto. La vida era injusta. Miró a su pelirroja, aún la ira se apoderaba de él en cada segundo que moría, dejándole su lugar a otro. Los ojos castaños de su princesa notaban sentimientos confundidos. Dirigió su mirada a la tercer persona que estaba en el lugar, el cual dio media vuelta y con paso decidido abandonó el lugar, como si ahí nunca hubiese pasado nunca nada importante. Volvió nuevamente su mirada hacia la joven que miraba el suelo, tratando de asimilar lo que ahí pasaba. Comenzó a reprocharle sin sentido alguno lo que estaba pasando. Notable y muy grave error de su parte. No tenía derecho alguno sobre la jovencita. _

Harry: ¿QUÉ ESTABAS HACIENDO CON ESE TIPO?

Jovencita Pelirroja: ...

Harry: ¡CONTÉSTAME!

Jovencita Pelirroja: ¡No me grites!

Harry: ¡SI GRITO! NO TIENES ÉL POR QUÉ DE ESTAR CON ÉL.

Jovencita Pelirroja: TÚ NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME QUE RAYOS TENGO QUE HACER POTTER, ASÍ QUE NO ME MOLESTES Y NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA, Y NUNCA MÁS ME GRITES. 

_Divisó enojado, frustrado consigo mismo, como su princesa se alejaba de él, yéndose, todo por su culpa, porque dejó que los celos, el coraje y la ira se apoderaran de su ser, hablando por él, suplantándolo. Se quedó ahí, en silencio. La había perdido. No había marcha atrás. Realmente era un tonto egoísta, que solo pensaba en él, y solo deseaba él ser feliz. Pidiendo explicaciones a gritos, cuando no tenía derecho de saberlas. Cuando ahí solo era el mejor amigo de su hermano. Una tercer persona que sentía todo el amor posible por ella, pero no lo decía, así que no tenía ningún papel importante en su vida. Ninguno. Unas lágrimas solitarias recorrieron su rostro, cayendo lentamente por esos ojos esmeraldas que estaban tristes. Le dolía haber visto de esos ojos castaños cierto odio al hablarle, cierta confusión. Estaba enojada, muy enojada con él. Y de seguro, sería muy difícil que lo perdonara tan fácilmente. Estaba perdiendo una batalla, aunque era la guerra. Y toda, era su maldita culpa, por dejar que lo dominaran, por actuar sin pensar. _

_Y antes que me desconecten el micrófono, aviso que me hicieron leer, 56 líneas. ¡Quiero un aumento!_

**_°Fin de la Segunda Parte°_**

****

Conductora: ¡Que adorable historia! Aunque muy triste, pero bueno, eso es el amor, y sufrir por ello. Nos vamos a una pausa, y pronto estaremos con ustedes y nuestra tercera parte de la primera entrega de historias de amor, no se vallan y no se despeguen de ahí. – parte de la anterior canción comenzó a sonar, mientras la conductora sonreía bobamente y saludaba hacia la cámara mientras intentaba bailar acorde a la canción. Patético. 

"En pausa"

Y unos notables suspiros, se escucharon. Al fin la pausa, aunque eso significaba, más quejas de la narradora. Eso sí que era una tortura. Y una muy fea. 

Narradora: ¿Dónde están mis caramelos? ¡Y unos más ricos, esos eran asquerosos!

Productor General: Hola ---- (Nombre censurado por su seguridad) ¿Todo marcha bien?

Productora General: Sí, uno que otro contratiempo pero vamos geniales, ya verás que pronto tendremos la primera entrega, solo esperamos que tenga un buen nivel de audiencia, si no, estamos fritos. 

Productor General: Confío en todas las personas, porque confío en ti, aunque no se muy bien de que se trata todo esto.

Conductora: ------- (Nombre también censurado por su seguridad) ¡Yo soy la conductora de este programa! ¿Cómo está? – vos súper melosa.

Productor General: Bien, bien, quería saber como se llevan con la narradora.

Conductora: ¿La narradora? Pues... ¿Por donde empiezo? Es bastante fa... – no pudo seguir porque fue interrumpida. ¿Por quién más? ¡La narradora!

Narradora: ¡Papi! – se tiró a los brazos del Productor General, la Productora General y la Conductora salieron del lugar.

Productor General: ¡Pequeña! ¿Cómo marcha todo?

Narradora: Bien bien – viendo como la Productora sudaba más de lo normal.

Productor General: sabes mi niña, que si necesitas algo, se lo pides a ----- (nombre censurado por su seguridad) que es como si fuera tu tía... ¿No ------ (es el mismo nombre)?

Productora General: si, si, por supuesto.

Productor General: Excelente

Narradora: ¡Claro papi!

Productora General: Discúlpennos un momento – alejándose ocn la conductora - Ahora recuerdo porque fue contratada, es la hija de él.

Conductora: Pero... si usted hace todo, ¿Él que hace en esto? ¡Si siquiera sabe lo que hacemos! ¡No se deje Productora! Usted es mejor.

Productora General: sin él no haríamos nada, pone el dinero...

Conductora: Oh, entiendo.

Después de más caprichos cumplidos por la narradora, la tercera parte tenía que comenzar, aunque existía el problema que aún no tenían la condenada canción. Aunque no tuvieron más remedio... a pesar de los berrinches de la narradora.

Un cartel, el doble de no esperado hizo su aparición: "En vivo"

Conductora: ¡Bienvenidos de vuelta! Aquí estamos con la tercera parte, que todos estábamos comiéndonos las uñas por la ansiedad de verla ya. Espero les guste tanto como a nosotros.

Narradora: ¡ALTO! Hola a todos – sonriendo a la cámara con sonrisa adorable y cara de angelito (eso le hace muy bien, aunque no lo es) – quédense ahí, volveremos dentro de unos momentitos ¡Gracias! – y una musiquita improvisada apareció mientras la narradora bailaba acorde a la música a pesar de que la conductora tenía ganas de estrangularla y era detenida por la Productora General

El cartelito de "Pausa" aparición.

Conductora: ¿TE HAZ VUELTO LOCA? 

Narradora: no me molestes – con cara de indiferencia – es que encontré una mejor canción, aunque es cantada por un hombre, pero es bien linda, así que déjame que me organice con el guión, con este ilegal, y no molesten... ¡Gracias! – y se dio media vuelta, arrastrando al narrador ilegal.

Y después de otro largo rato y quejas de la narradora como: "No sabes nada ilegal", "Es como yo digo", "Queda demasiado ridículo" "Vuelve a la secundaria, de seguro te reprobaron todos los años por idiota y por ilegal", y demás cosas irrepetibles, y eso que es solo una niña de apenas dieciséis años, cumplidos ese mismo día.  

Y el cartelito de "En vivo" apareció después de un fuerte grito de "Terminé" se dejó escuchar asustando completamente a todos y haciendo volcar el café a la conductora, que tuvo que cambiarse.

Conductora: Ahora sí, estamos listos para seguir – sonriendo falsamente y a punto de un ataque de histeria, con vestuario nuevo – los dejo con nuestra querida narradora - ¿Se puede hacer una sonrisa más falsa? – y Erica, espero también disfrutes esto...

**_°Tercera Parte°_**

Aclaraciones: lo que está en _cursiva, _es lo que dice la narradora, y entre paréntesis la traducción de la canción.

Canción: If I let you go (Si le dejo ir) Y disculpen si la traducción no es la correcta, pero es que lo hice a los apurones y no soy experta en inglés, soy un desastre a la izquierda XD, como diría mi madre (Ginny Weasley y mi madre muggle XD) Y verdaderamente esta tercera parte es muy triste, tiene mucho sufrimiento, y del feo.

Cantante: Wetslife

Protagonista: La pelirroja, Virginia Weasley.

**_Day after day_**

**_(Día después del día)_**

**_Time pass away_**

**_(Paso del tiempo ausente)_**

****

_(Les conviene que la traducción no cuente como línea - ¬¬... -) _

_Una joven adolescente peinaba su ardiente cabello una y otra vez. Su rostro se reflejaba en un espejo que había en su habitación, que compartía con varias compañeras de su mismo curso. Se acomodó su uniforme, colocó correctamente la corbata escarlata con dorado, agarraba su mochila mientras la abría, para revisar que no se olvidaba de nada. Colocó un libro de biología, tenía que devolvérselo a una amiga, que se lo había prestado amablemente para que terminara sus deberes. Cerró cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación, con su mochila en su espalda y el libro en la mano, caminaba lentamente, sin apuros. Cruzó la sala común, abrió la puerta del lugar y con paso firme y decidido emprendió camino. El tiempo pasaba rápido, pero no lo notaba. Sonreía a los niños que la saludaban, y a las niñas de primer año, la estimaban mucho ya que solía ayudarlas. ¿Pero tenía ganas de sonreír? La verdad que no. El día pasaba rápido. Las clases eran aburridas y no les prestaba atención, solo sonreía cuando era necesario. Divisó como el sol desaparecía en el ocaso. Otro día moría, y luego otro aparecería. Y todo sería lo mismo. Igual. Nada cambiaría y nadie le diría que su vida cambiaría. __Nadie._

**_And I just can't get_**

**_(Y yo no puedo)_**

**_You off my mind_**__

**_(Sacarte de mi mente)_**

_(Agradézcanme, hice una línea de más. – Una voz a lo lejos grita: ¡No te aumentaremos el suelo! -)_

_Observaba las estrellas brillar, y parecía que era una disputa de ver quién era la más bonita, la que brillaba más o la más observada, pero todas lucían espléndidas, eso nadie podía negarlo. Se acomodó en la silla de la biblioteca, adoraba la lectura nocturna, estaba feliz porque estaba permitida. Perdió su mirada en un libro, del cuál estaba muy interesada en esos momentos de leerlo. Cerca de ella se sentaron varias chicas de distintos cursos que ocuparon toda la mesa de la esquina izquierda. Comenzaron a murmurar, disimulando que estaban investigando algo, aunque no se dieron cuenta de que intentaban buscar algo de filosofía en un libro de poesía Griega. Sus murmullos eran bastantes audibles, de suerte la bibliotecaria no las escuchaba porque estaba bastante alejada, si no, de seguro las echaba. Escuchaba retazos de conversación, pero todos se centraban en una única persona. Uno de los chicos más apuestos del colegio, el más codiciado, frío, arrogante, y que ninguna chica del lugar pudo conquistarlo. Y ella simplemente no podía alejarlo de su mente. Cerró el libro de un golpe, furiosa, las chicas centraron su atención en ella, estaban disgustadas, no les prestó atención. Las ignoró. ¿Ellas que sabían realmente que era amar? De seguro solo lo hacían para ser el gran centro de atención. Idiotas._

**_Nobody knows_**

**_(Nadie sabe)_**

**_I hide it inside_**

**_(Lo que yo oculto adentro)_**

****

_Se echó a llorar en su cama, por angustia. Cargaba con un peso enorme ella sola, sin decirle a nadie, sin compartir. Eso solo una adolescente que apenas conoce la vida. No sabe todo lo que le espera. Y está en una edad difícil donde el sufrimiento y el dolor tienen las puertas abiertas en todo momento. Un edad en la cuál una persona necesita contención y alguien que lo escuche y lo aconseje, alguien con quién compartir su dolor. Y ella eso lo sabía muy bien, le prestaba su oído a toda persona la cuál la necesite, estaba para todos, todo el tiempo. Pero en cambio... era ella quién necesitaba en este momento un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas o un hombro en el cuál llorar hasta quedarse dormida. Y lo tenía. Pero no lo aceptaba. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Los sollozos eran continuos y no podía dejar de llorar. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin pedir permiso y se peleaban por salir a la superficie. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir con ese dolor. Con ese sentimiento que llevaba muy dentro de ella y no quería dejarlo salir. No quería. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo, haciéndola atragantarse con sus sollozos, con ese nudo en la garganta que crecía aún más, con cada segundo que moría, y la pena en su corazón aumenta, el dolor, la angustia. Miedo al rechazo. Miedo por no ser correspondida._

**_I keep on searching_**

**_(Yo sigo buscando)_**

**_But I can't find_**

**_(Pero no puedo encontrar)_**

****

_¿Alguien entendería como ella se sentía en ese momento? Se mojó la cara, pero era inútil, las lágrimas estaban empecinadas en seguir cayendo una detrás de otras sin importarle su sufrimiento. El desahogo era impresionante, estuvo llorando pro más de media hora, y se metió al baño y comenzó a ducharse cuando escuchó pasos, alguien abría la puerta de su habitación y pronunciaba su nombre. Una de sus compañeras. Contestó con un simple: "Acá". Las lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de agua caliente que caían incesantemente por la ducha. No podría determinarse cuál de las dos salía más rápido: el agua o las lágrimas. Se sacaba el champú de la cabeza, y comenzaba a enjabonarse. Se abrazó a sí misma y se quedó así. Necesitaba calmarse. Relajarse. Calmarse. Se estaba haciendo mucho mal. No podía seguir haciéndose la cabeza sin tener pruebas. Pero... Él nunca le haría caso. Era imposible. Lágrimas. Necesitaba verlo. Lágrimas. Lo amaba y nadie podía evitar eso. Nadie. Más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos castaños. Cualquiera que la viese ahora mismo le partiría el alma ¿Dónde estaba la chica sonriente? Había desaparecido. Esa era la verdadera Ginny._

**_The courage to show, _**

**_(El coraje para demostrar)_**

**_To letting you know_**

**_(Para hacerte saber)_**

****

_Se levantó de su cama. Había llorado en silencio otro rato más cuando se había acostado. Las lágrimas secas se notaban en su rostro. En la habitación ya no había nadie así que decidió levantarse rápido, mojarse la cara, cepillarse los dientes, cambiarse e ir a clases. Hoy no tuvo ganas de mirarse al espejo. Bajó a la sala común. Una niña necesitaba su ayuda así que la escuchó. Vio bajar al mejor amigo de su hermano, lo saludó con una sonrisa y concentró su atención en la niña. Rato después salió sin mucha prisa a su primera clase. No tenía ganas de comer nada, el estómago lo tenía cerrado. Lo buscó con la mirada, sin siquiera saber porqué lo hacia, había dejado en claro que sé hacia mal pensar en él. Pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar u olvidar tan fácilmente. Y ese asunto era uno de esos casos. Su ser era un remolino. Confusos sentimientos la rodeaban, de esos que no sabes dónde estás parado o para donde dirigirte para refugiarte o para hacerle frente a esos casos y terminar con la situación. Pero no tenía fuerzas. __No podría._

**_I've never felt so _**

**_(Nunca he sentido)_**

**_Much love before_**

**_(Tanto amor antes)_**

_Garabateaba solo el nombre de esa persona y la encerraba en corazoncitos. Llenó la hoja con ellos, mientras no le prestaba atención a las explicaciones de la profesora de Espacios Institucionales, aún no sabía por qué tenía esa clase, no le servía de mucho y no le gustaba ni la mitad. Lástima que era obligatoria. La segunda hoja comenzó a llenarse fácilmente, variando los colores de violeta a rosa y rojo para los corazones y con azul y negro el nombre y apellido. Las lapiceras se las iban prestando mientras ella pasaba las escasas lapiceras que tenía. Varias de sus compañeras la estaban imitando en el juego de escribir a esa persona especial. Aunque por respeto no miraban el nombre del afortunado, aunque pensaban que lo sabían. Que equivocadas que estaban. Lo amaba y mucho. De eso no había ninguna duda al respecto. Las ganas de verlo la superaban a ella misma. Quería odiarlo para poder olvidarlo pero era inevitable. No podía odiar a una persona tan especial para ella. Pero tenía miedo a terminar de aceptar eso y hacerse ilusiones estúpidas y arriesgar todo y quedarse sin nada. Sin nadie. De quedarse absolutamente sola. El miedo la acechaba, y bien de cerca. Muy de cerca._

**_And once again_**

**_(Y nuevamente)_**

**_I'm thinking about_**

**_(Yo estoy pensando en)_**

**_Taking the easy way out_**

**_(Escoger la salida fácil)_**

****

_Cerró violentamente su cuaderno. Como había hecho con el libro. Todos se quedaron observándola, y sentía como le hervía la sangre de ira. Comenzó a sentirse notablemente mal. Todo se le puso nublado. Y las voces las escuchaba lejanas, los gritos desesperados de la profesora y sus compañeros, solo parecían murmuros bajos e inaudibles. Su cuerpo comenzó a pesarle. Y cayó inconsciente sobre su escritorio. _

_Caminaba por un estrecho camino, estaba todo oscuro y apenas podía verse a sí misma. Chocó contra dos puertas. Cerca había un cartel que notablemente decía "Elige". Había dos carteles distintos sobre ellas. ¿Qué sería eso? ¿Dónde estaba? Intentó retroceder pero el camino había desaparecido y solo quedaba un inmenso vacío a un lado. No había salida. Solo debía elegir una de las dos puertas. No tendría que ser tan difícil... ¿No?. Seguramente una de ellas era la salida de ahí, o por lo menos respuesta para sus preguntas. El malestar en su cuerpo había desaparecido y no se sentía pesada ni nada. Su voz no le salía de la garganta cuando intentó pedir ayuda. Las puertas se fueron aclarando. ¿Qué era eso? Había simplemente dos cartelitos. Uno decía claramente: "Camino difícil" y la otra "Camino fácil". ¿Había muchas opciones? En realidad no. Solo dos. Su mano se impulsó rápidamente a la segunda opción. Sería la mejor a pesar de los gritos de su conciencia exigiéndole que eligiera la primera. Sus manos comenzaron a temblarse. El camino fácil podría alejarla de su sufrimiento totalmente, no más llantos, no más confusiones, no más distracciones, no mas esperanzas sin fundamentos algunos cuando él solo se dedicaba a ignorarla o despreciarla con la mirada._

**_Coro:_**

****

**_But if I let you go_**

**_(Pero si le dejo ir)_**

**_I will never know_**

**_(Nunca sabré)_**

**_What my life would be_**

**_(Que sería de mi vida)_**

**_Holding you close to me_**

**_(Tenerle cerca de mí)_**

**_Will I ever see_**

**_(Algún día veré)_**

**_You smiling back at me_**

**_(Regresar a mí con una sonrisa)_**

**_Oh yeah, how will I know_**

**_(Oh si, como lo sabré)_**

**_If I let you go_**

**_(Si le dejo ir)_**

****

_Estaba a punto de girar la perilla pero se contuvo. ¿Qué pasaría su husmeaba la del camino difícil? Seguramente podría ver, como era vivir cerca de él, o simplemente haber sido rechazada y vivir aislada y con una pena mayor. Su mano temblorosa volvió a la segunda puerta. Pero volvió a detenerse. Si no se fijaba la otra puerta nunca podría saber la verdad, no tenía derecho de andar especulando o adivinando a ciegas lo que sentían las demás personas. Y menos de él. No era un chico común del cuál podría saberse a ciencia cierta sus movimientos. Era bastante complejo e inestable. No tenía sus rutinas y no expresaba sus sentimientos. No era justo para ella seguir matándose por dentro sin saber realmente que sentía él. Su mano volvió a la primera opción. ¿Algún día vería una bella sonrisa sincera en ese perfecto rostro que tanto extrañaba en esos momentos? ¿Y sonreía para ella? ¿Al cruzar esa puerta podría verlo a él y a ella felices con hijos alrededor y con varios años de casados y con un perro? ¿Y si lo veía a él abrazada a otra y con hijos que no eran de ella? ¿Y si ella era toda una fracasada y estaba encerrada en un apartamento llorando día y noche? Su mano volvió a la primera opción. ¿Y si al cruzar igualmente se encontraba a ella encerrada en un apartamento llorando día y noche por no haber dicho nada y haberse guardado tantos años un sentimiento tan importante con el cuál nadie tiene derecho para jugar con eso? ¿Tenía derecho a callar? ¿Tenía derecho a privarle a él en saber que alguien sentía algo tan fuerte hacia él y que pensaba que era la persona más importante y la estrella más brillante y la razón de su existir? ¿Y qué escribía su nombre en cada papel que tenía en su alcance y derramaba las lágrimas por él? ¿Podía privarle que lo amaba mas a él que a su propia vida? Pero no era valiente. Su mano estaba apretando fuertemente la perilla en cualquier momento la abriría y vería su patética existencia, viendo como ella estaba tirada en una cama llorando desconsoladamente y comiendo palomitas de maíz, sin importarle las quejas de su madre que se pondría gorda. ¡Pero! Pero... no podía evitar sus ganas de espiar la primera, pero ese miedo fantasmal que la seguía y no podía esconderse de él, había hecho su aparición hacía bastante tiempo. Y un vacío en su corazón siguió esa aparición. La pena la invadió y la angustia no la dejaba. Un escalofrío recorrió cada centímetro de su ser. Y un frío helado jugueteaba violentamente con sus cabellos. Giró la perilla del camino fácil. Ya no le interesaba mucho saber que era de su vida si hubiese hablado. Se encontró a ella llorando. Pero no en una habitación como había imaginado, y tampoco en un apartamento comiendo palomitas de maíz. Era un lugar bastante frío y muy oscuro. La luna iluminaba escasamente el lugar. Casi no se notaba su existencia, era como introducirse en un lugar prohibido. El cementerio no tenía luces, apenas se divisaba en la inmensidad de la oscuridad a una pelirroja de alrededor de unos veinticinco años llorando desconsoladamente y gritando desgarradoramente frente a una tumba. Esa imagen sería capaz de conmover a cualquiera y saltar una que otra lágrima solitaria y silenciosa, de compasión y tristeza profunda. Era ella. Bajó rápidamente como un ángel, aunque sus ropas negras parecían otra cosa. Leyó la lápida una y otra vez sin poder creerlo. Lágrimas brotaron de sus castaños ojos mientras se llevaba una mano a su boca. Su "futuro" gritaba, se escuchaban retazos de gritos, ya que el nudo en la garganta no permitía que pudiese escucharse muy bien, algo así como: "_Fue mi culpa" "Nunca dije nada" "Me odio"_, claro está que eran entre llantos entrecortados y gritos desconsolados, de esos que te hacen erizar la piel, y aflojarte el corazón. Ginny del presente comenzó a gritar, no quería ese futuro, no quería esa salida. No quería sufrir así. Lo amaba. Y no permitiría cargar con ese peso. _

_Abrió los ojos a duras penas, su hermano le tocaba su frente, la fiebre había cedido. Respiraron aliviados. Había sido todo un sueño, una pesadilla. Estaba siendo abrazada por su hermano mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas recorrían su rostro. Su mejor amiga estaba sentada, agarrándole la mano y compartiendo su dolor, aunque no lo supiera. Regresó a su cuarto, con instrucciones de tomar una que otra vitamina para recuperar fuerzas, aún estaba un poco débil. Y triste. Muy triste._

**_Night after night_**

**_(Noche después de la noche)_**

**_I hear myself say_**

**_(Me oigo decir)_**

_Pasó una noche mala. Pésima. Esa pesadilla la perseguía noche tras noche sin descanso alguno. Le recordaba su triste existencia. Su realidad infortuna. O su notable cobardía. El sol aún no aparecía y no había podido conciliar el sueño en ningún momento. Prendió el velador que estaba en su mesita de noche, a su lado derecho, divisó el reloj, que marcaban las 3:16 de la madrugada. Se sentó en su cama observando un lugar indefinido, con la cabeza gacha y tomándose sus pies. No tenía que llorar. Tenía que superar todo esto, de una vez por todas. De un momento a otro le daban ganas de gritarle al mundo lo que sentía, que ese sentimiento hueco y solitaria, ese miedo inmenso la acechaba y decidía por ella. ¿Desde cuando sentía todo eso? Había creído estar enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano, pero solo había sido una confusión, tal vez solo lo quería como otro hermano mayor. Y él... a él si lo amaba, admiraba su fortaleza, sus ojos fríos como glaciares, eran deslumbrantes, y los amaba, quería esos ojos para ella. Pero no. No debía. Se reprimió esos pensamientos, ya no tenía que pensarlo, ni amarlo, ni nada. Solo tenía que concentrarse en otras cosas y todo acabaría. Y todo sería solo un mal sueño._

**_Why can't this feeling_**

**_(¿Porqué no puede este sentimiento)_**

**_Just fade away?_**

**_(solo desaparecer a lo lejos?)_**

****

_Se levantó a la mañana. Más temprano que todas. Ya cambiada y bañada, respiraba el suave frío matutino. Le llegaba hasta al alma y la relajaba enormemente. La primera clase fue bastante llevadera. Cuando abrió su cuaderno, encontró el nombre con todos corazoncitos que había hecho anteriormente. Comenzó a tachar todo lo que había escrito, en varias hojas, arrancándolas luego y escondiéndolas dentro de su mochila. Pasó al frente a resolver los problemas de matemática, enfocando sus pensamientos en otras cosas. Y no en alguien cuyo nombre comenzaba con T y su apellido en D. Se sacó un merecido excelente. El timbre había sonado. Recreo. La segunda clase comenzaría de momento a otro, siempre parecía que el tiempo volaba cuando era tiempo de descansar. Guardó todo prolijamente, bueno, si se dice prolijo tirar todo apresuradamente dentro de la mochila, que algunas cosas quedaron mal colocadas debido a los bollos de papeles que antes había "guardado". Salió del lugar y se reunió con sus compañeras. No eran tan amigas pero por lo menos se llevaba bastante bien. Tenía ganas de hablar con su mejor amiga pero no la encontró. Así que se quedó ahí, participando de ves en cuando en la charla, aunque aún no entendía bien de que hablaban._

**_There's no one like you_**

**_(No hay nadie como tú)_**

**_To speak to my heart_**

**_(Le hablas a mi corazón)_**

****

_Miró por instinto o por algo similar, aunque fue un impulso a decir verdad. Y lo vio venir. Con sus ojos de un color extraño, su cabello negro, y... ¿La estaba mirando a ella? Un vuelvo en el estómago, ¡La estaba mirando a ella! Borró la opción de comenzar a saltar emocionada por los pasillos porque la mirarían terriblemente feo. Optó por la opción de quedarse calmada. Pasó a su lado y viró su mirada hacia al frente. Ya no la miraba. Siguió mirándolo hasta que no pudo divisarlo más. ¿Qué había sido eso? Miles de preguntas comenzaron a bombardearla una y otra vez. Sin dejarla si quiera tiempo de pensar o respirar. Escuchaba los llamados de sus compañeras para entrar al agua, pero parecían distantes y casi inaudibles. Entró al lugar mecánicamente y se sentó en su asiento, aunque ella todavía estaba instantes atrás mirando a ese chico, muchas veces imitado pero nunca igualado, era único y especial. Por lo menos para ella. En esos momentos deseó ser un fantasma para traspasar esa pared y quedarse al lado de él, aunque él no la viera. Pero... ¿Algún día la vio? Sus ojitos se ensombrecieron... Tal vez no era a ella para quién era dirigida esa hermosa mirada, si se le puede decir hermosa mirada a que te esté mirando con característica mirada de témpano de hielo y de: "Yo soy él más frío del lugar y un antisociable del colegio", aunque Tomito [Todos a lo lejos murmuran a coro: _¡¿Tomito?!_] ¡Sí! ¡Tomito! Es un niño tierno y adorable._

**_It's such a shame_**

**_(Es tal la vergüenza)_**

**_We're worlds apart_**

**_(Somos de mundos aparte)_**

****

_La tarde pasó volando. Aunque ese día le había tocado la clase extra. Ahora estaba charlando con Luna, su mejor amiga, mientras otras chicas las rodeaban. Repasaban una que otra cosa importante que había pasado en ese día. Aunque a nadie podía decirle lo de la "mirada" de hoy a la mañana. Comenzaron a dispersarse mientras el sol iba desapareciendo a lo lejos. Se había quedado sola, en un mundo distinto en el que no dejaba entrar a nadie. Miró hacia el frente y vio como Tom... ¿Venía hacia ella? No había ya nadie en el lugar. ¿Realmente iría hacia ella? ¿El mundo estaba por explotar y nadie le avisó? Se sentó en un banco que estaba cerca, ya tenía alucinaciones. Muchas clases para solo un día. Tom ya estaba parado frente a ella. Se levantó de su asiento aún no sabiendo por qué lo hacía. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Y sí todo era una cruel broma? ¿Sí solo estaban jugando con ella? Era algo tan despiadado y sin corazón. Tom tomó sus manos. ¿Perdón? Estaba muy confundida, sus ojitos estaban confundidos y su corazón quería desprenderse de su pecho. Comenzó a sentir extraños sentimientos, todos juntos, todos mezcladas, demasiadas emociones para poder entender aunque sea alguna. Pero tocar sus manos eran como estar flotando por el aire. Era tan hermoso, tan esperado... era un sueño. Y ahora sí no quería despertar. __No ahora._

**_I'm too shy to ask, I'm too proud to lose_**

**_(Soy muy tímido para preguntar, muy orgulloso para perder)_**

**_But sooner or later I got to choose_**

**_(Pero tarde o temprano tengo que elegir)_**

****

_¿Qué le preguntaría? Ya se lo imaginaba, se separaría ella en cualquier momento y le diría: "Oh Tom que suerte que pasó todo esto, porque yo tenía que decirte que te amo y que no puedo vivir sin ti y que he tenido un sueño en el que yo escogía el camino fácil y nunca te decía lo que sentía y que tú estabas muerto y yo lloraría por el resto de mi vida por ser tan estúpida y callarme por siempre" No, patético. ¿O diría...? "Bien, bueno yo... he dejado una tarea pendiente, pero no te preocupes acá no pasó nada, e bueno... adiós" No, eso mejor tampoco. ¿O algo así como...? "¿Podrías entenderme? Estoy confundida y no sé que hacer, verás, tú me gustas muchísimo, y te amo en verdad, pero soy tan idiota y muy cobarde para decírtelo, por eso quiero callarlo por siempre y no decir nada, ufff, me siento mejor, así que no le digas a nadie y olvídate de todo, adiós" No, eso menos, mucha influencia con el guionista ilegal, esto es patético, no tendría que haberte dejado escribir esta línea, y es mi favorito, cruel ilegal. Mejor sigamos... con lo que realmente pasa..._

****

**_And once again I'm thinking about_**

**_(Y nuevamente estoy pensando en)_**

**_Taking the easy way out_**

**_(Escoger la salida fácil)_**

****

_¿Y ahora? ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Qué sería lo correcto o lo adecuado? ¿Tenía ganas de hacer realmente lo que correspondía? ¿O saldría corriendo por que no se atrevía a decir lo que realmente deseaba en esos momentos? Un profundo deseo de besarlo y abrazarlo la recorrió y cada vez eran más fuertes y ese deseo aumentaba con cada latido, con cada respiración, con cada segundo. Era como sí una barrera imaginaria comenzaba a presentarse entre él y ella. ¿O era que ella misma la estaba haciendo? ¿Quería mantener distancia? ¿Negar y reprimir lo que sentía como hizo durante mucho tiempo? ¿Eso quería de su vida? ¿Realmente escogería eso? La pesadilla sobre las puertas y la lápida vinieron a ella. ¿Realmente Tom moriría y ella lloraría por el resto de su patética existencia? ¿Podría cargar con ese peso? Ya no tenía fuerzas de luchar. No tenía ganas de pensar o seguir torturándose, aunque era casi inevitable. Se azotaba fuertemente contra una inmensa piedra, una y otra vez sin cansarse. Unas lágrimas la recorrieron por dentro. No dejaría que saldrían afuera. No frente de él. _

**_Coro_**

****

_¿Saben algo? Ignoren esta parte, porque son mis patéticas notas. Eso sí, esta parte de me ha conmovido y me ha llegado al alma. __Pobre mad... Ginny. __Sufrir tanto. Daría todo por ayudarla. Pero bueno, lamentablemente la vida es así. Es cruel. No sé si dieron cuenta pero en algunos casos me pasé de las líneas y no hablé mucho. Agradézcanme luego. Mejor sigo, es que... es mucho sufrimientos y estoy por llorar de un momento a otro..._

**_If I let you go, oh baby_**

**_(Si le dejo ir, o bebé)_**

**_Once again I'm thinking about_**

**_(Y nuevamente estoy pensando en)_**

**_Taking the easy way out_**

**_(Escoger la salida fácil)_**

_¿Dejar o no dejar? He ahí el dilema. Tom la miró. ¿Es ahora el momento para pensar en un futuro? ¿O es el presente? Sentía su mirada, le devolvió la suya. Sus miradas penetraban en la otra, era todo tan... ¿Romántico? ¿Aquello era romántico? ¿Se puede decir romántico, donde nuestra pelirroja está sufriendo? ¿Dónde la otra personas también sufre? ¿Dónde hay otra tercer persona que está por hacer su aparición? Y sí, ya invocamos al pelinegro. Las luces se quedaron iluminando a los tres. Sintió como se soltaban sus manos instantáneamente, y divisaba el odio en los ojos esmeraldas. Su Tom giró, ignorando al pelinegro y sin siquiera decirle algo ella desapareció, yéndose, dejándola. ¿Regresaría? Estaba confundida... ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Él había tomado sus manos... había sentido el suave contacto con esas manos, había sido la envidia de todas las chicas del colegio, o eso parecía. Había estado en el Paraíso y con sus pensamientos se fue al infierno. ¿Qué pasaría a partir de ahora? ¿Podría volver a mirarlo a la cara? ¿Podrían dejarla en paz esos tormentos que la visitaban día a día, noche a noche? ¿Sería feliz algún día... con él? ¿Existía realmente un futuro con él que no sea el del sueño tomando el "camino fácil"? ¿Y el difícil? ¿Qué diría el difícil? ¿Estaría todo ese momento en ese camino? ¿Ella sería parte de su camino, de su destino, de su futuro? ¿Ella podría ser parte de la vida de Tom Riddle? Pero todo siempre es tan doloroso, y hay que seguir adelante, con ayuda de tus amigos... Pero... ¿Siempre tiene que haber un peor para todo? ¿No podía mandar todo al diablo y correr tras el chico? ¿Por qué era tan cobarde? Ya estaba harta de todo eso... estaba harta de ella misma._

**_Coro_**

****

_Sí, y esta es en la parte en que yo digo tonterías. ¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Qué me están haciendo trabajar mucho? ¿Qué encima todavía falta la cuarta parte? ¿Y el futuro? ¿Será todo color de rosa? Me estoy cansando... quiero y aumento y lo exigo, si no hablaré con mi papi y le diré que son unos ilegales y de los mejores... - ¬¬... - _

**_But if I let you go, I will never know_**

**_(Pero si le dejo ir, yo nunca sabré)_**

**_Oh baby, Will I ever see_**

**_(O bebé, algún día te veré)_**

**_You smiling back at me, Oh yeah, _**

**_(Regresando a mi con una sonrisa, o si)_**

**_how will I know, If I let you go_**

**_(Como lo sabré, si le dejo ir)_**

****

_Levantó su mirada. El pelinegro de ojos esmeraldas estaba un poco... ¿Furioso? No le importó, quería irse de ahí lo más rápido que pudiese, pero no pudo. Un planteo infantil, celoso y egoísta de parte del pelinegro venía a continuación._

Harry: ¿QUÉ ESTABAS HACIENDO CON ESE TIPO?

Virginia: ...

Harry: ¡CONTÉSTAME!

Virginia: ¡No me grites!

Harry: ¡SI GRITO! NO TIENES ÉL POR QUÉ DE ESTAR CON ÉL.

Virginia: TÚ NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME QUE RAYOS TENGO QUE HACER POTTER, ASÍ QUE NO ME MOLESTES Y NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA, Y NUNCA MÁS ME GRITES. 

_¿Pero quién rayos se creía Harry para hablarle así? ¡Solo era una vieja confusión del pasado! Y el mejor amigo de su hermano, ni siquiera era amigo suyo. No tenía ningún derecho sobre ella. Salió del lugar más que enojada, lo único que le faltaba... ¡Darles explicaciones a Potter! Entró en el colegio y caminó apresuradamente por los corredores, no tenía apetito, se le habían ido las ganas de comer de un momento a otro. Estaba triste, mal, confundida. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y la cerró de un fuerte golpe. Se tiró en su cama boca abajo y se tapó con una de sus almohadas. ¿Podría tragársela la tierra? ¿O podría morir asfixiada? Todas las opciones sonaban tentadoras. Pero no. Comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado en el último tiempo, la mirada de Tom, los ojos de Tom, las manos de Tom, como el perfume que emanaban las flores le llegaban hasta el alma, y todo era tan precioso pero a la ves tan duro de asimilar. ¿Podría creer que él la quería? ¿Y si se hacia falsas ilusiones? No tenía que ser ilusas, no como las demás. Que siempre las escuchaba hablar cuando estaba en la biblioteca o en la sala común. Como se ilusionaban o imaginaban cosas que nunca existirían solo porque les habían guiñado el ojo o porque las habían saludado con un beso u otras cosas que eran mal interpretadas. Y como ellos después se reian de ellas, que todo había sido un reto de sus amigos o solo un juego tonto sin sentido. Y como después se la pasaban llorando a gritos, por algo que nunca existió ¿Y si ella interpretaba mal las cosas? ¿Y si él en estos momentos se estaba riendo de ella en su habitación con todos los demás? Podría haberlo creído, pero no lo hizo, Tom nunca reía. Dejó ese punto de lado. ¿Ya no había llorado mucho por eso? ¿Llorar por algo que capaz que no era cierto? Decidió dormir. Mañana sería un día complicado, un día distinto, un día en el que cambiarían las cosas. Porque había llegado a una conclusión. Esta vez... no tomaría el camino fácil..._

**_°Fin de la Tercera Parte°_**

****

Conductora: Qué triste – se seca una falsa lágrima - ¿Qué opinas tú Erica?

Erica: Fue muy pero muy triste...

Conductora: La verdad que sí, pero así es la vida, nos veremos después de la pausa, para la cuarta parte de esta primera entrega – y la cancioncita improvisada apareció y la narradora empujó justo a tiempo a la conductora y se puso a bailar junto con Erica la canción frente a las cámaras mientras la conductora estaba toda desparramada en el piso gritando cosas irrepetibles.

_"Pausa"_

Narradora: ¡Al fin! Ufff, ¡Quiero una gaseosa! ¡Y otra para Erica!

Conductora: ¿Se conocen?

Narradora: Sí, ¿Por qué crees que este programa es para ella?

Conductora: @__@ - se desmaya, solo por pensar que Erica es igual a la narradora. Nop, Erica es más adorable que nuestra amada narradora. 

Después de otro tiempo de preparación, la no esperada cuarta parte hizo su aparición...

Erica: ¡Aquí seguimos con la Cuarta Parte de Historias de Amor! – sonriendo a la cámara – Nuestra conductora sufrió un... percance, bueno, los dejo con nuestra querida Narradora.

Narradora: ¡Gracias Erica!

Erica: ¡Por nada! Cuando quieras...

**_°Cuarta Parte°_**

Protagonistas: Tom, Ginny y Harry.

Canción: Retazos de las otras canciones

**_Sólo tengo un raro antojo  
De extrañarte cada día  
Y ser parte de tus días_**

****

_Se levantó, enojado un poco consigo mismo, aunque un poco feliz. Desayunó sin mirar la otra mesa. Ignorando todo y a todos. Las clases fueron muy aburridas y no les prestó ni un poquito de atención. Trató de no pensar en ella, enfocándose en otras cosas. A la tarde tendría práctica, era el capitán del equipo de fútbol de su casa. Y su próximo partido era contra los leones, contra ella…_

_Bajó a los terrenos y practicaron, bajo la intensa lluvia, que caía tristemente sin cesar. No descansaba, y ellos tampoco. Jugaron un partido bastante bueno, y gritó una que otra vez, aunque no quería desquitar su furia así. Le enseño a uno de sus jugadores que quería que definiera, y lo hizo, y muy bien. Era un capitán bastante estricto, y un jugador excelente. El barro lo salpicaba mientras la lluvia fría lo helaba, pero hacia calor, y eso opacaba todo tipo de frío. La lluvia se mezclaba con la transpiración. Terminaron de practicar. Salió de la cancha con destino a las duchas, a los vestuarios. Pero algo lo detuvo. Ella lo estaba esperando._

**_Tan sólo dime lo_**

**_Que hago aquí me, tienes._**

_No se atrevió a hablarle. Seguro le gritaría como lo hizo ayer, pero él fue el primero que gritó. Y sin derecho. Le estuvo observando los más que pudo, pero no fue mucho. Ella solo se alejaba de él. No quería verlo. Se notaba en su actitud. ¿Había perdido todo? Tal vez si, y tenía que aprender a perder. Tenía que dejar de ser egoísta de una vez por todas. No era justo ni para él, ni para ella. Ni para nadie._

_La siguió durante la tarde, cuando bajaba los terrenos. La lluvia golpeaba sus anteojos, pero no se rendiría. La seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. ¿Aceptaría que fuese feliz con alguien que no fuera él? _

_Miró hacia la cancha, las serpientes estaban en práctica. ¡Tenía que haberlo sabido! Ella iba a verlo a Riddle. Se quedó detrás de un árbol, como un espía. La práctica había terminado. Ella se acercaba a Riddle, deteniendo su camino a los vestuarios. Harry se dejó caer, estaba perdido. No tenía oportunidad alguna._

**_I've never felt so _**

**_(Nunca he sentido)_**

**_Much love before_**

**_(Tanto amor antes)_**

_Así. Ese era el día. Nunca más tomaría el camino fácil para nada. Nunca más. Si existía un día en el que las personas tenían que armarse de valor y animarse a hacer las cosas que nunca se animaron a hacer, ese era el momento, y por lo menos para ella. Esperaba ansiosa el paso de las clases. Cuando tocó el último timbre respiró hondo. Bajó a los terrenos, el equipo de la casa de él estaba en su práctica habitual de todos los jueves. Era ahora o nunca. Tocó su corazón, latía cada vez más fuerte. No había marcha atrás._

_Observó todo lo que quedaba de práctica, cada movimiento de él, cada gesto. Una vez terminada la práctica y se dirigía hacia los vestuarios, lo supo. Le detuvo el camino. Él la miró. ¿Acaso la esperaba? Y sí era ahora o nunca. Comenzó a entrelazar sus manos nerviosas. Las palabras no le salían de la boca. Era como sí la voz había desaparecido repentinamente y no tenía muchas ganas de regresar._

**_Yo no puedo hablar de nada  
Lo único que hago es mirarte_**

****

_Se quedó donde estaba. Frente a ella. Sus ojos detonaban curiosidad, el corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. ¡Lo había ido a buscar! ¿Podría contenerse? Trató de contar hasta diez mentalmente. Pero... ¿Ya no había resistido mucho? No tenía muchas ganas de seguir siendo un masoquista empedernido. Merecía ser feliz. Pero a todos y a pese a todos. Y si ella estaba ahí, mojándose y helándose era por algo. Y si no era ese algo. ¿Qué más da? Bien, no tuvo mucho tiempo de seguir pensando que rayos iba a hacer. Sintió como las manos de la pelirroja acariciaban sus cabellos mientras ella apoyaba suavemente sus labios contra los de él. Un cálido cosquilleo lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Era tan... especial. Parecía que la lluvia se había detenido y el sol había aparecido. Su sol. Ella. Su luz._

**_Soy, el que quererte_**

**_quiere como nadie, soy_**

****

_Volvió su angustiado rostro hacia la pareja. Y un vuelco en el estómago hizo que se descompusiera. Se paró como pudo. Ella se acercaba lentamente al joven Riddle y lo besaba. El beso que siempre él había deseado en ese último tiempo. Golpeó con furia el árbol, pero luego lo lamentó porque sangraba su mano. El corazón el sangraba por dentro. Y su mundo perfecto se había derrumbado. ¿Acaso le quedaba algo por lo qué luchar? Bueno, él había teñido la culpa... O por lo menos eso cree él y yo también. Se dirigió con paso lento hacia el colegio. Donde el dolor de su mano y su corazón lo dominaban. Pero eso era lo mejor. Ahora ya no era egpísta. No le importaba ahora su felicidad, le interesaba más la felicidad de la joven pelirroja. De su princesa. Y si ella sería feliz con Riddle, él solo podía desear su bienestar. Y nada más._

**_There's no one like you_**

**_(No hay nadie como tú)_**

**_To speak to my heart_**

**_(Le hablas a mi corazón)_**__

_Bien. Vio como los ojos de su amado se llenaban de preguntas. Y ella no tenía ganas de hablar ya que su voz no se había destinado a regresar. Así que tomó se acercó suavemente a su rostro y posó sus labios con los de él. Comenzó a acariciar tiernamente esos cabellos que siempre quiso tocar. Pensó en separarse rápido, tal vez no deseaba ese beso. Pero se equivocó. Él la tomó suavemente por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia a él. Y la lluvia seguía cayendo sin compasión. Y la joven pareja se quedó así. Con su beso de amor..._

_Y varios años ya han pasado. Tal vez le interesaría que pasó con ellos. (Pon las imágenes, ¡Tonto!) Bien, ahí divisamos al joven pelinegro con lentes. Casado. Dos hijos pelinegros como él. Pero nunca fue feliz con su ex esposa, que se divorciaron al año que tuvieron a los dos mellizos. Harry se quedó con los niños. Y en verdad, él seguía amando a la pelirroja, sus dos niños, una niña y un niño, ya son adolescentes (Pon las imágenes ¬¬), ahí están, y bueno, son fastidiados por una adorable niña con pecas._

_Tom y Ginny se casaron, y tuvieron una hermosa niña. Realmente divina, es un amor de niña. Él es un empresario famoso y codiciado a pesar de ser casado. Ella es una madre ejemplar y una diseñadora distinguida. Son una familia feliz. Y eso parecen. Y la dichosa niña, es nada más ni nada menos de la adorable adolescente de rostro infantil y pecas..._

_Y bien, esta fue nuestra historia de hoy..._

**_°_****Fin de la cuarta parte°**

Conductora: ¡Que bonito todo! Espero te aya encantado Erica, querida. Y tú que estás del otro lado... ¡Podes ser el siguiente que elija la pareja para la segunda edición de: Historias de Amor! "que yo personalmente espero que no aya".

Erica: A mi me encantó. Muchas gracias por haberme invitado al programa.

Conductora: ¡De nada querida! Y nos vemos pronto "Por favor no" ¡Hasta luego! – y cuando se levantó para empezar a bailar y saludar a la cámara. Vino a toda carrera la narradora y la empujó y con Erica se pusieron a saludar y tirar besos a la cámara.

"Fuera del Aire"

Productora General: n_nUUU Bien... creo que quedó bien...

Narradora: ¿Cuándo saldrá al aire? Mi padre quiere que salga lo más pronto posible.

Productora General: claro querida...

Y así el "bonito" programa de los "ilegales" llegó a su fin. Claro que muchos deseaban que esto terminara, y pronto, o de última poción conseguir una nueva narradora...

**Fin de la primera entrega.**

**(Las tontas notas de la irresponsable autora)**

*Tam (Lolit) se pone a saltar por todo el lugar y comienza a gritar a todo pulmón.

¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí! ¡Feliz cumpleaños querida Tamara! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí!

*Y comienza a aplaudir como loca paranoica, y de un lugar desconocido la narradora también comienza a aplaudir y a festejar y se saludan, y se abrazan... ¿Será por qué se está viendo al espejo?

¡Hola a todos! ¿Me trajeron de regalo a Sevy? ¿NO? ¬¬...

Bueno esto tenía que ser publicado el 25/02/04 XDD y lo tenía casi listo, pero el martes 24 me dieron mi regalo (el 5to libro de HP) y me olvidé de esto xD. Un poquito tarde lo reanudé xP. Pero bueno u_u, hagan de cuenta de que hoy es 25/02/04 *o* XDDD.

Volviendo al fic, me salió bien feo, así que acepto todas las críticas, soy niña valiente –o-...

Bien, esto es un trabajo (¿trabajo?), de varios días, ufff, todos las desveladas que soporte (¿o.o?), días sin poder comer sabiendo que esto no estaba terminado (¿O__O?), y me ha quedado esto... (para eso no hubieses hecho nada ¬¬UU), matare a esa voz –o-UU* (O_O atrévete y ya verás, revelaré tus más oscuros secretos, muajaja), no estarás viva para contarlos ¬¬UUUUUUUUUUUU.

Bueno, volviendo al asunto, como dijo esa fastidiosa conductora, envíen su "carta" para ver quienes son los próximos protagonistas y más o menos explíquenme la situación y yo armo todo, y en que mundo alterno, y si no es mucha molestia las canciones para la situación.

Sin más que decir, los dejo, y de enserio, tardará mucho la próxima entrega, es que empecé las fastidiosas clases, y los horarios son feísimos, por poco no vivo en la escuela ;_;, me paso alrededor de 11 horas diarias ahí adentro, y no es mucho exagerar, creo que hasta me faltó contar uno que otro minutito x).

¡Me olvidaba! ¿Cómo pude olvidarme? Soy una distraída, y bueno, volviendo a mi distracción, que le estaba por decir que me había olvidado de decir, era que si quieren ser invitados para el programa, bienvenidos sean. 

Besitos...

Tam (Lolit) y la Narradora (la sombra de su espejo)

*Y Tam y la Narradora cantan a coro y todos empiezan a murmurar: "Loca", que lo hicieron bastante fuerte y ambas lo miran feo, ¿No es una sola?, Mientras que una voz lejana dice: "Saquen todos los espejos posibles"

PD 01: esperamos sus reviews =), la narradora y yo XD

PD 02: 31 páginas de Word de letra Verdana, tamaño 10 ._., y 19 páginas de tipo página web de Word con la misma letra y tamaño, esto es un record XD.

PD 03: intenté hacer las notas de la autora cortas, pero siempre me voy por las ramas, es inevitable.

PD 04: si quieren contactarme, a mi o a la narradora x): tachu_malfoy@hotmail.com 


End file.
